Romania x Reader- Happy Halloween!
by NekoKitty13
Summary: This story is about you, the reader, and how you met an awesome vampire during your great Halloween Heist! This is a oneshot and it is also posted on DeviantArt by SegaRocker21 (me!) So no, it wasn't stolen.


**Well it's Halloween, and I've decided to make a story to celebrate it, and what better way to do that than to use our favorite non-sparkling vampire, Romania! Anyway, please enjoy!**

**This is a guide so that you can understand some of the terms that I've put in the story.**

**(f/s)- favorite show**

**(y/n)- your name**

**(age)- your age**

**(h/c)- hair color**

**(e/c)- eye color**

**(h/l)- hair length  
**

It was Halloween night, one of your favourite holidays. You got to dress up in ridiculous costumes without looking like a creeper, prank little kids and random people who get on your nerves...also, you get free candy. It literally only got better because the next day, you could spend the whole time sitting at home, watching (f/s), and devouring all that candy. Sadly, there was a downside to all this...

You were alone.

That's right, You, the awesome (y/n) (l/n), was alone this Halloween. I know, sad right? Well let me tell you exactly WHY your alone in your great Halloween heist this year.

Well this year your friends, Also known as the BTT, all had dates to go on. Otherwise they would be helping you scare the living daylights outta teenagers and children...except Spain. He's too nice to scare people...

Anyway, your friend Alfred was throwing a Halloween party, so he wasn't going to be there. Arthur was casting some of his crazy, voodoo magic, and you wanted no part of that, the last time you helped him you'd been scared for life!

So that left you to go by yourself. You had been planning on going as a demon, but after sneaking into Arthur's closet (don't ask...) You found his old pirate costume and decided to use that for this Halloween. Also it made you feel fancy with the awesome coat, hat, and eyepatch...

Anyway back on topic, that's what you were _planning_ on doing... sadly this was going to be the worst Halloween you'd ever experienced...maybe...

**~~~~~Time-skip to Halloween night~~~~~**

It was finally Halloween night, and you were pumped! You were ready to spend the day terrorizing children and stealing their candy!...at least that was what you thought.

Just as your adventure was about to start, you felt someone grab your arm. Turning, you saw your Hungarian Frenemy (friend + enemy = frenemy) Elizabeta, dragging you away from the direction of decked out houses.

"No, no Eliza you're going the wrong way! The candy filled houses are over there! Quick, I have alot of children to scare and candy to devour!" You yelled, trying to resist the surprisingly strong, frying pan wielding woman.

She on the other hand, merely ignored your attempts to escape and continued walking in the other direction. Growling a little, you raised her arm, ready to bite her to escape, when she suddenly stopped.

Turning to see where you we're, your eyes widened when you saw who's house you were infrount of. It was Roderichs' home. You growled a little, you hated the stuck up Austrian whom always acted like he was above everyone else.

Turning to glare at the woman who brought you here, you pointed the pirate sword that you 'borrowed' from Arthur at her and said in a menacing voice, "I'm gonna give you one minute to tell me why you brought me to the home of a stuck up prick, and if your answer isn't to my liking, I'mma stab you."

Her eyes widened and she quickly shouted out, "WAIT IT WASN'T MY IDEA I SWEAR! RODERICH AND THE NEIGHBORHOOD PUT ME UP TO THIS!"

Cocking an eyebrow and tilting your head to the side, you gestured for her to continue. Taking a deep breath, she complied.

"Ok, well you know how every Halloween you go out on your so-called 'great heist'? Well the whole neighborhood is getting annoyed that their children can't go outside on this holiday without being traumatized, so they asked me and_ Roderich,_" I shook my head in disgust at the way she said his name," if we could keep you at our house this Halloween so that you can't cause any trouble."

My eyes narrowed at her words and I had the tip of my amazing sword pressed against her throat. I was just about to decapitate her when she pulled out her frying pan. My (e/c) orb (eyepatch, remember?) Widened and I backed away, cowering with fear.

"Now (y/n), are you going to me and Roderich' s formal party, or am I going to have to force you to miss your (f/s) marathon?"

I felt my eye widen even further and gasped. "YOU WOULDN'T-"

"Oh, wouldn't I?" She had an out of character smirk on her face and all I could do was follow her to the party, or die, but dying is out of the question so I followed her to the stupid party.

**~~~~Time skip~~~~**

I groaned. This party was SO boring. Everyone was wearing fancy dresses and suits and you stood out like a sore thumb in your pirate attire. Sighing, you let your head fall onto the table. Just as you were going to die of boredom, you heard girly scream from across the room. Grinning because something good was finally happening, you shot over to the direction that the scream came from. What you saw there made you want to laugh untill you died, or scream and claw out your eye. There was the stupid Austrian that you hated...in a pink dress...and make-up...also the scream from before was from him...Yup definitely the first option.

While everyone was gasping in horror, you were on the ground holding your stomach. Tears were streaming down your now red face and everyone was looking at you like you were a mad woman...which you were.

Suddenly, Elizabeta's face was right infrount of yours, her face so red it put Antonio's tomatoes to shame.

"(Y/n) DID YOU DO THIS?!" She screamed at you. You looked up at her and wiped away a tear before replying.

"Nope, but I wish I did. That was hilarious! Whoever did that can expect me to buy them dinner!" With her face even redder then before, just as she was going to get her frying pan out, a bucket of some black gooey stuff fell on her from above. How it got there, you had absolutely no idea, but you still didn't care! Suddenly, you heard someone else's laughter mix with yours and looked up to see the most handsomest man you'd ever seen.

He had chin length, messy blond hair and was wearing a small black hat with two ribbons on it. He was dressed in one of those old Victorian styled suits with a cane to match. He was clutching his stomach, his eyes closed and tears streamed down his face. When his eyes did open however, it took your breath away. His eyes were such a beautiful and rich red colour, it put your Prussian friend to shame!

When he saw you looking, he winked, smiling, and put a finger up to his lips just as Elizabeta wiped the goo out of her eyes. With a growl, she raised her frying pan and charged at me with a shrill battle cry. Thinking fast, I raised my sword up and blocked her.

When our weapons clashed, I felt my adrenaline kick in, and pushed her away. Jumping on top of a nearby table, I raised my sword and yelled, "THIS PARTY SUCKS AND THAT WAS THE MOST EVENTFUL THING OF THE WHOLE NIGHT! NOW I AM GOING ON MY AMAZING HEIST AND NONE OF YOU CAN STOP ME!"

With that said, I cackled like a mad woman and ran out of the stupid mansion.

**~~~~Time Skip~~~~**

Well, it was an awesome heist, but you kept getting the feeling that someone was following you. Looking around, you caught sight of the blond man from the party. '_So he's the one that's been following me!' Y_ou thought to yourself.

You watched as he walked closer to you. As he did you saw he _was _in costume. He had natural fangs and was wearing a cape now. He smiled a cute one-fanged smile at you.

"Hey thanks for not ratting me out, I don't know what she would have done to me!"

You smiled back at him, "Anytime, she's my Frenemy anyway."

He chuckled at your logic before smirking at you, "Anyway, the names Vlad, you?"

"(Y/n)"

"Thats a pretty name." You guys chatted for a little while before he suddenly smirked at you.

"Well it looks like someone owes me dinner! Eight sound good?"

You smiled remembering what you said at the party.

"Sure, sounds-"

You were cut off by something soft crashing onto your lips. Your eyes widened seeing Vlads' lips on yours. After taking a second to recollect yourself, you kissed back, still a little confused, but enjoying yourself nontheless.

You were a little sad when he pulled away, but pushed that thought away when you felt him slide something into your pocket. He suddenly turned and walked away.

As soon as you lost all sight of him, you put your hands inside your pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, smirking at what it said. Maybe this Halloween wasn't that bad.

_Hey you seem pretty cool_

_We should hang out._

_Give me a call sometime kay?_

_Sincerely,_

_Vlad, your sexy vampire._

Yup, good Halloween indeed.

* * *

**So how was it? I made this story on Deviant art and my friend on the Electronerd suggested that I posted it on here, so this is for you girl! Anyways, tell me how it was!**


End file.
